


When the Wind Changes

by Prochytes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look not in my eyes for fear they mirror true the sight I see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Wind Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_ to 2x10: “What They Become”. Angst, dark themes and dub-con (since one participant at least is not in her right mind) with references to past non-con. Originally posted on LJ in 2015.

There is a moment, just before she comes, when distance steals 33’s gaze. The eyes that are not her own lose all focus. This moment is metronomic in its recurrence. It would give Ward pause, if he were a man prone to infirmity of purpose. He is not. Some whiplash from the strings is only to be expected, if one will insist on fucking a marionette.

Still, credit where it’s due. When 33 complies, she complies hard. The grip of her thighs almost puts Lorelei to shame, though the Asgardian, no doubt, was being careful not to break the minion. _Your mind was, is, and ever will be a rack for raiment, love, whereon your betters hang out their wet thoughts to dry._ Ward shudders. He buries the memory of that voice beneath 33’s gasps.

33’s physique mirrors May’s. This was why Bakshi’s little subterfuge worked for as long as it did. In bed, what the two women share is hard to miss: the quicksilver address; the sinewed strength (Skye would have more softness above the muscle – Ward holds that thought under, hard, until it stops threshing). 33 has a couple of decades on May, of course. For all that she is the Cavalry, the old grey mare ain’t – quite – what she used to be. But there’s a line about old age and treachery, and May only needed one of those. 

As if on cue, 33’s toes scrape against the scars on Ward’s feet. Not many exes say it with stigmata. But Ward can carry those without a second thought. Grant Ward can hang black-tongued in the potter’s field, and be the same man who rises in glory. Because Grant Ward is everybody’s type. It is only when he sees 33’s borrowed eyes widen that he realizes that he just said that out loud. 

“Everybody’s type?” May’s voice, its flawed edges sharp. “Maybe once. Not anymore. You were _made_ , Ward. Now, what you see is what you get.”

Ward looks down at the marred copy of a hero lying below him, who looks up at the one above her, and smiles. 

“Don’t frown, Ward. If the wind changes, you’ll stay like that.” 

FINIS


End file.
